Hermione Granger
* Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (formerly) * Minister for Magic |alias = Miss Granger * Insufferable Know-it-All * Brightest Witch |gender = Female |school = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |house = * Gryffindor |family_members = * Mr Granger * Mrs Granger * Ron Weasley (Husband) * Rose Granger-Weasley (Daughter) * Hugo Granger-Weasley (Son) * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Bill Weasley * Fleur Delacour * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * Audrey Weasley * Lucy Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Fred Weasley † * George Weasley * Angelina Johnson * Roxanne Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Ginny Weasley * Harry Potter * James S. Potter * Albus Potter * Lily L. Potter |significant_other(s) = Cormac McLaggen |height = 5.5 feet |hair_colour = Dirty Blond/Light Brown |eye_colour = Brown |skin_colour = Fair |wand = 10¾", vine wood, dragon heartstring 12¾", walnut, dragon heartstring (temporarily) |patronus = Otter |boggart = Failure |significant_spells = * Charms * Patronus Charm * Jinxing the Dumbledore's Army parchment * Apparating |played_by = Emma Watson |episode_count = 8 |first_seen = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone |last_seen = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 |affiliation = * Weasley Family * Granger Family * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix * British Ministry of Magic }} Hermione Granger 'is a character in JK Rowling's ''Harry Potter. She is the top of her class and became best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley after they save her from a mountain troll. After the war, Hermione marries Ron and has a son Hugo and a daughter, Rose. Hermione is portrayed by Emma Watson. History The Philosopher's Stone On her first day of school, Hermione meets Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her future best friends on the Hogwarts Express. However, she is found annoying by Ron. During the ceremony, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, but often fond herself at odds with Ron. One night, after Harry is awarded a position as the Seeker, Hermione was with the two when they encountered Fluffy. During Halloween, after Hermione perfected a levitating spell, Ron insulted her, causing Hermione to lock herself in the girl's bathroom. She was suddenly attacked by the Cave troll but was luckily saved by Ron and Harry and becomes best friends with them. Later, during the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match, Hermione set Severus Snape on Fire, who she believed was jinxing Harry's broom while it was really Professor Quirrell. However, the spell worked for distraction. Hermione later went to home for her parents, wishing her friends luck. After winter is over, Hermione finds information of the Philosopher's stone and goes with Ron and Harry to confront Hagrid about it. However, they do not get much from him. Hermione later recieved detention with her friends, and to their amusemen, Draco Malfoy and entered the other Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. After realizing that Voldemort is after the stone with Harry's encounter with Voldemort in the wood, the Trio head out to protect it but Neville stops them, forcing Hermione to use the Body Binding spell on him. While underneath the trap door, they are caught in Devil snare, and with Hermione's knowledge in herbology, she tells the boys to relax like her for the snare to release them. While Hermione and Harry were released by the monstrous plants, Hermione cast a light spell to the Devil's snare, thus releasing, and saving, Ron. During the end-of-the-term feast, Dumbledore gave Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville 170 points for their bravery and heroism, thus giving Gryffindor the House Cup. The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner of Azkaban The Goblet of Fire The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Relationships *Ron and Hermione (husband and wife, true loves) *Harry and Hermione (best friends, siblings-in-law, sibling figures) *Hermione and Ginny (sister figures, sisters-in-law) Magical abilities * '''Magic: Ability to cast spells and/or curses.' ' ** Non-Verbal Magic: Ability to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. Hermione learned how to do this several times. ** Dueling: use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic ** Defense Against the Dark Arts: Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i. e. a curse. Harry taught her magic since Dolorous Umbridge's . ** Casting Charms: Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. * Potioncraft: Ability to develope some form of magic. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion * Arithmancy: magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology * History of Magic: Hermione knows the history of magic, such as how they make the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). * Care of Magical creatures: Having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. * Shape-shifting: Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. * Healing Magic: The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. * Apparation: Ability to transport from one place to another. However it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you're Albus Dumbledore or the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hollows Family * Mr Granger (father) * Mrs Granger (mother) * Ron Weasley (husband) * Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter) * Hugo Granger-Weasley (son) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) * Harry Potter (brother-in-law) * Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) * James Sirius Potter (nephew/godson) * Albus Severus Potter (nephew) * Lily Luna Potter (niece) * Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) † * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Angelina Johnson (sister-in-law) * Fred Weasley II (nephew) * Roxanne Weasley (niece) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) * Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) * Molly Weasley II (niece) * Lucy Weasley (niece) * Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) * Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) * Victoire Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) Category:Weasley family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters Category:Granger family Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Teenagers